


Did You Know You Wrote A Lifesaver?

by foolingducks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Author!Clarke, F/F, Singlemom!Lexa, attempts to be funny, fluff mostly, tiny tiny angst probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolingducks/pseuds/foolingducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single mom Lexa and Author Clarke au, where Clarke unknowingly helps Lexa's son, Aden, and he becomes Clarke's fan. Aden pushes his mom to purchase tickets for a meet and greet.</p><p>Or</p><p>When Aden Wood's favorite author comes to D.C for a meet and greet, he gives his mom a push to buy the tickets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C.G is even more difficult than J.K

“Mom! Mom!”

“Aden, if you keep jumping on everything you’re going to break a bone” Lexa gave her son a warning glance. He nodded eagerly and continued on with his story. “Mom! You remember Clarke? Huh? Do you? Clarke Griffin?” Lexa poked her tongue and put a finger to her chin. “Hmmm.. Cl-uh-ark? I don’t know Aden, it’s not ringing a bell..” Aden’s eyes went comically wide and his jaw dropped as he looked at his mom. “Mom! How do you not remember Clarke! Come on, I’ll pull up some blogs and educate you” Lexa threw her head back as she laughed at her son’s enthusiasm about his favorite author.

“Calm down little lion, I know who Clarke is, I am the one who buys you the books all the time. Not to mention the fact that you _never_ stop talking about her.”

“Legends only mom”

Lexa looked down at her son, smiling. “Mhm, whatever you say” She turned back to the kitchen counter where she was cooking, or at least since her son bounced in the kitchen, _attempting_ _to_. “Yes mother, legends only” Aden shot his mom a playful glare. “Is that why you’re wearing your cape?” Aden let out a groan. “Mommmm, I’ve told you that it’s not just _any_ cape, it’s exactly like the one Alycia wore in the book!” Lexa put her hands up in surrender. “Right, right, excuse me, ahem. Is that why you’re wearing _Alycia’s cape_?” Aden gave a wide smile and eagerly nodding once more.

“Guess what! Guess what!”  
“Dora the explorer finally found the map?”  
“I don’t watch Dora anymore Mom, I am not 4 anymore”  
“Right you’re five now”  
“Momm”

She knew Aden was giving her a glare. Lexa turned to the stove and opened the pot of soup on the stove smiling as she did so because of her son. They finally got back into a good place, after Costia had died. It had taken around two years and plenty, _plenty_ , of Clarke Griffin books. Lexa would never admit but she might as well have sold her soul to the author, she would have done anything to help her son through that tough time and that’s what Clarke Griffin had done. Hence, the soul selling (although Lexa would give her her soul for free). Aden ran over to her mom’s side and tugged her pant leg,

“Mom come on, come with me”  
“Aden, I’m cooking, do we really have to do this right now?” Lexa put one hand on her hip as she looked down at her son. “Yes mom, this is important pleaseeeee?” Aden pouted his lower lip and put is hands together in front of him, doing the best rendition of what he called, ‘The Sad Solo’, which he usually used to get something he wanted. “Fine fine, I’ll go with you” She turned back to the stove and moved the pot from the burner and turned it off. When Aden said it was important, she knew it would take at least a good thirty minutes and she didn’t want the house to catch on fire because Courage saved the grandparents once again. She let herself be lead by an excited Aden pulling tugging her hand, taking her into his room.

Little airplanes hung by strings from the ceiling and the ceiling covered in drawings of the constellations and stars that the family had done in glow-in-the-dark paint back when Costia was still alive. She glanced at his book shelf, seeing the two bottom rows overflowing with different sized and colored book spines while the top shelf was organized by size, all the spines read C.G. On top of the shelf, stood Aden’s toys- oh wait no- they’re, _action figures_. Mostly all characters from Clarke’s books, a few collectors legos, and stuffed toys. Lexa looked over at Aden who was sitting on his bed with Lexa’s laptop in his lap.

“Young man, didn’t I send you to clean your room?” Aden looked around. “It is clean mom!” “Except for that pile of Legos on the floor” She cocked an eyebrow in a challenging way. “I’m in the middle of a scene” He smiled sheepishly at his mom and motioned for her to sit beside him. She sat and looked at the website shining on the screen. _ClarkeGriffinAuthor.com,_ Lexa wasn’t even surprised at this point. She simply looked at Aden and waited for him to tell her some new fact about her or make a comment about something magnificent or adorable she did. Probably both.

“Look mom! She’s doing book signings and meet & greets! Can we go can we can we? I will never ask for anything else ever I promise pleasee” She looked at her son’s pleading face and pretended to contemplate the question. “Ever?” “Ever.” “You make an interesting case little lion, why don’t we discuss this over dinner?” Aden hopped off the bed running out of the room yelling “Last one to the dinner table is a rotten egg!” and Lexa sat their dumbfounded for half a millisecond before she lunged off the bed running towards the table. Before she knew it, she saw blond hair bobbing and she scooped him up and put him over her shoulder as he broke into giggles. “Did you think you could beat me, I was on the track team don’t you remember” She wore a large toothy grin as she set Aden in his chair. “I almost beat you” He huffed and crossed his arms around his chest, Lexa laughed and ruffled his hair as she handed him a plate of soup.

“It might be kind of cold because _somebody_ pulled me away from the kitchen” Aden looked around and attempted to whistle (it came out as a few long breaths with subtle humming in the background). “Nickelodeon doesn’t teach whistling but it does teach sassing huh” Her son smiled largely, this time showing all his teeth, revealing two missing teeth. (Most tooth fairies give kids a few bucks, but this tooth fairy gave gift certificates that way Aden could buy some books).

“Can we mom pl-uh-easeee?”

“Hm?”

“Go to a meet and greet, I don’t even need to go to the book signing, just the meet and greet”

“I’ll think about it Lion, I promise. Eat your dinner, you have school tomorrow”

Aden nodded eagerly, and ate. They had shared random stories from their days, but mostly it was just Aden talking about a book and hinting about the meet and greets. They finished eating and Lexa sent her son to get cleaned up and into his pajamas while she cleaned up from dinner. “Okay mom, all done” Aden sock slid into the kitchen and Lexa turned to him. Immediately he opened his mouth and breathed out letting Lexa check if it did smell like mint or if it smelled like soup. She ruffled his hair and took his hand leading his to his room once more. Aden jumped into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin to get comfortable. Lexa walked over to his bed and made sure he was fully tucked.

“Goodnight lion”

“Goodnight mom”

She gave him a goodnight kiss and walked over to pick up her laptop before shutting off the light. She stood at the doorway and turned once more.

“Don’t stay up reading too late” Lexa smiled because she knew the drill. She would tuck him in and later she would hear the floor boards creaking because of her son trying to tiptoe to his bookshelf to pick up his latest novel along with a flashlight. She never got angry at him, granted it wasn’t anything bad he was doing, he was healing. She knew Aden smiled at her side note. “Sure mom” With that, she turned and closed the door.

She sat down on the couch and set the laptop on the coffee table. Lexa turned on the tv and left it on reruns of Parks and Recreation. She laughed at Tom’s food nicknames and at the same time she thought they made plenty of sense. _God this was such a good show_ , she thought. She was watching the episode where the Ben and Leslie proposal happened when she reached for the laptop. She opened it and of course, it was still on the website. She scrolled down until she saw the date for the D.C meet and greet, and clicked on it.

_Sold out._

“Bloody fuck” Lexa muttered under her breath and continued to scroll down. She checked the attending tab for the signing on the 17th. She already had an account on this so she wasn’t surprised when she was already logged in. They’d send her the information in an email later. Then she opened a new tab. She knew the only possible way that she would get tickets for the meet and greet was with revendors and they always sell tickets at outrageous prices, but for her son, Lexa would do anything.

It was 11 o’clock and she was watching _Everybody Loves Raymond_ before she knew it. She hadn’t heard the floor upstairs creak in the last thirty minutes, Aden probably passed out. She went up to his room and sure enough she found a sleeping Aden with his face pressed against his book with a flashlight in hand. Lexa carefully took the book from under his face and set it on his nightstand then took his flashlight and set it on the book. She once again tucked him in and sat with her legs under her beside his bed. As she was getting up she touched something with her hand under the bed.

Lexa reached under and pulled out an old shoe box. She stared at the box, hand running over the lid and looking up at Aden. She silently stood and walked out. Lexa laid the shoe box on the coffee table, the banter of Marie and Debra seemingly muffled to her now. Her hands covering her mouth as she sat on the edge of the couch staring at the box. She lifted the box and turned it upside down. Hands running over the words written on the bottom of the box.

_Welcome to our family Aden,_  
_We love you son xxx_  
_Costia & Lexa_

She hadn’t seen the box since Costia’s funeral day, Aden refused to go to the ceremony and was sobbing uncontrollably and looking at the memorabilia in the box, locked in his room. Lexa spent the day leaning against the door wishing she could be there for her son, and occasionally leaving to bring Aden food which he refused. He snuck out of his room at night when he thought Lexa was sleeping and ate. 

He checked out a book at his schools library, the author of course, C.G, and Lexa saw changes. Aden only smiled when he was reading because of something in the book. She went out and got him two books by the same author and since then. Well since then, that’s been Aden’s coping method and Lexa’s as well. Seeing Aden get better, helped her also. The books were fairly good too. She wasn't a hardcore fan like her son, but she enjoyed hearing about the stories from her son.

She turned the box over and picked it up, walking back to Aden’s room. She opened the door slowly and silently, then she sat next to the bed and slipped the box back to where she found it and stood up. Lexa leaned over and placed a kiss on Aden’s cheek, a tear rolled down her cheek which she wiped away furiously.

Lexa picked up her phone, the numbers read 1:06 am. She ignored the texts from her sister opting to answer when she woke. She learned that Clarke Griffin was really a difficult author to get hold of tickets from once they were sold out, not even J.K. Rowling was this difficult she guessed. _Hell not even Dr. Seuss back in her day,_ she gave a small chuckle at her thought and continued to search.

* * *

 

1:33 am.  
_A few more clicks._ Lexa’s tongue was poked out of her mouth and took out her contacts, opting to wear her glasses. _Just a few more now.._ Lexa sighed and fell into the couch, throwing her hands up to rub her hands up. She placed the laptop on the kitchen table, right where Aden always sat for breakfast and headed to exit, pajama bottoms moving with the cool air coming from the vents. She stopped and turned once more before turning off the lights and heading to bed. The laptop flashed in the dining room, one blinking message on it.

_Two meet and greet passes for Clarke Griffin, successfully purchased! Thank you for your purchase, please check your email!_


	2. Let me pull up my powerpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the second chapter, I hope it's good! It's more of a filler for until the m&g, sorry! I tried to add a little bit of Clarke's pov, there'll probably be more of that in the next chapter.

“Clarke! Claaarkee! CLARKE!”

“Here, let a professional handle this O. Might wanna take cover for when Godzilla here comes to”

Raven got up from the couch end she was sitting on and walked over to the bed where Clarke had tucked herself in a ball and had the covers all over her shielding her from the light. She picked up a loose end of the covers and looked at Octavia.

“Ladies and.. well you there, feast your eyes on the all magnificent Raven Reyes!”

She dramatically pulled the covers, like a magician pulling a tablecloth while leaving the tableware intact, and gave a bow, Octavia clapping. In the background, a hissing Clarke. “Goddamit you two, haven’t you both learned anything about privacy? God do I need to hire Supernanny, I do” Octavia smiled and jumped on the bed, making Clarke groan at the sudden movement.

“Get up Griffin, you made me walk before 9am and you know how I hate that. If I have to suffer I’m taking you all down with me.” Raven set down her empty mug on the nightstand and picked up Clarke’s phone. “How did you two even get in my room, you don’t have a key” Her voice came muffled from the pillow she had on her face, which meant she couldn’t see her two friends exchanging looks. Clarke wasn’t surprised when they avoided her question.

“Dude looks like Adele posted a new picture”

“I’ll check it out later, let me sleeeep”

“..also Hayley Kiyoko?”

“I aM UP WHERE’S THE PICTURE”

“Really Clarke? I could be dying and you’d be like ‘five more minutes’ but some famous person posts a picture and you’re ready to call the queen” Clarke shrugged at her friend and held her hand out for her phone, pouting and eyes still closed.

“And Raven?”

“Hm?”

“Hayley Kiyoko isn’t just _some_ famous person”

Raven shook her head and handed her the phone, slightly limping. Octavia said it was the bad weather that was out and about today, but Raven didn’t completely buy her theory. (She would google it later). She wore her brace nonetheless.

“I lied, your mom didn’t post a picture, but hey now that you’ve graciously granted us your presence and gotten up, get dressed! You start your signing shindig today”

“Also brush your hair, don’t want the kids to confuse you for a monster in one of your books and beat you with books” Octavia called out to her friend as she walked towards the door that Raven had already left through.

“Mhmm, yeah yeah, thanks”

“Only the best for you loser”

* * *

“Aden, wake up please”

“But mommm, I’m sick I can’t go to school today” Aden poked his head out from the covers and gave a few coughs while looking as miserable as he could. “Hmm, that does sounds serious.. I guess no school then, stay in bed and I’ll call the doctor. Let’s hope you don’t have some horrible disease and the doctor will have to open you up” Lexa pulled out her phone and called her sister.

“Hello Dr. Vaught, yes this is Lexa Woods. I’m afraid that Aden has gotten a little sick and th-”  
“I SUDDENLY FEEL BETTER” Aden exclaimed and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom hiding just in case that the doctor really was on his way. Lexa stood their laughing and shaking her head. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked. “Hey Aden, Dr. Vaught wants to know if you feel well enough to get dressed or should he come check on you” “NO, I FEEL WELL” She smiled and heard her sister laughing over the phone.

“Yeah Anya, sorry you know how he is when Monday rolls around”

“That I do. How’s the little bugger anyways?” Lexa could practically hear Anya’s smile through the receiver as she walked into the kitchen to take the laptop.

“Aden’s good,”

“I was talking about you Lex, I know that Aden feels well. A little birdy told me.”

“So you’ve gone crazy since we last talked, talking to birds huh? Well sleeping beauty, if you wanna come clean my house, I wouldn’t complain.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m good. But I will come over for lunch”

“I didn’t invite you over but sure. Oh and bring Lincoln too, there’s a surprise.”

“Lexa, you’re so extra. I have to go but I’ll see you later, Lexie”

“Yeah yeah” Lexa rolled her eyes at the nickname and hung up. She turned to see Aden hopping down the steps and walking into the kitchen grinning at her as he passed. Lexa stood their but turned and followed him into the kitchen. When she walked in, she saw Aden on his tip toes attempting to pour milk in a bowl of cereal. _How did he reach the bowls?_ , she wondered on it but smiled at the image in her mind. “Hey. There’s pancakes” Aden stopped pouring milk and turn to his mom. “I made you cereal” he gave a grin that reached up to his eyes. “Mhmm, sure, thank you”

“So mom can we go to the book signing”

Lexa looked at the clock.

“Wow, 7:18am, that must be a new record” She smiled at her son who just wiggled in his seat.

“Mommm”

“We’ll talk about it after school okay, your aunt and uncle are coming over and if you can convince them, we can go”

By this point Aden had shoved the entire pancake in his mouth and ran up to his mom to hug her thanking her in barely coherent words, the food misconstruing his gratefulness. They were cut off by the sound a school bus honking. “Your bag is next to the door, have a good day, love you” Lexa called out as her son went racing towards the door. “Thanks mom, love you!”

* * *

“Are they literally wearing sandals? They’re naked for pete’s sake”

“Lex. You seem a little too, how do I say this... Observant. Yeah that’s it, too observant for this show.”

“Fine, you go on Dating Naked and then tell me you don’t notice things like this. Gotta look anywhere except their junk I would assume”

“I’ll pass. Speaking of. Pass me the chips”

“Hey what’cha watching?”

“Some of your fri-”

“ADEN”

Lexa launched herself for the remote and clicked every button until the show changed from Naked Dating to a documentary of ancient Mayans and pyramids. By documentary, she meant conspiracy files. She shot a glare to her sister who was sitting next to here laughing, almost choking because of the chips she had in her mouth. Aden patted his aunt on the back (he’d seen his mom do that before although he wasn’t 100% sure how the patting worked).

“Where’s Lincoln?”

“He should be here soon” Anya gave the boy a hug before sending him excitedly off to the kitchen telling him that she brought him some cookies. True to her word, Lincoln had arrived in less than ten minutes, giving Aden enough time to find his mom’s laptop and pull up a slide show presentation he started the other night. “Hey I’m h-”

“Welcome, take a seat” they motioned towards the empty seat on the couch as soon as he entered the door. Aden came and dragged him to the couch not leaving him much room to argue (he wouldn’t have, he was too busy smiling at the boy’s enthusiasm).

“Hi” Aden grinned as he waved to his family. “So mom told me if I could convince you, then I could go to Clarke’s meet and greet” Anya and Lincoln turned to Lexa with questioning looks, _probably wondering why I didn’t just buy them_ , she thought to herself. Basically, they watched a ten minute slide show of how amazing Clarke was and how fond he was of her. Mostly commentary ft. pictures. Lexa saw the slide she was waiting for and interrupted.

“Aden, Aden hold up buddy”

“Yeah?”

“I think.. I think that we heard a good bit and I think we can take a vote?” Lexa looked at her sibling with urging eyes. Lincoln and Anya exchanged glances before turning to nod. Lexa clapped her hands together as she got up and went to stand next to her son, putting an arm around him.

“All in favor of Aden being able to go to the meet and greet, raise your hand”

Everyone in the room had raised their hand and Aden turned excitedly to his mom. Lexa smiled at him and turned back to the computer and clicked the next slide. The meet and greet passes being the only thing left on the screen. She felt herself get enveloped in a bone crushing hung and Aden bouncing up and down.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you, I promise that I’ll, I’ll clean my room and never ask for anything-” Aden went on a rant, before cutting himself off with laughing and pulling themselves over to the couch were his relatives were sitting and pulled them up to join the jumping hug.

He marked the day on the calendar.

* * *

_August 17th_

“Mom, come onn, I don’t wanna be late”

Lexa gave a playful glare at her son’s whining before replying,

“Alright alright, I’m ready, let’s go”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this!


	3. Hi, I'm Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the book signing, the meet and greet is yet to come. I had to balance Aden in there more because well he's the one that's #1 stan, but don't worry the meet and greet will be more clexa. Hope you like this chapter!

The car ride was... interesting so far to say the least. Aden was bouncing all over the car, a smile never leaving his face.

“Look mom! Llamas! Why do they have llamas?”

“Well s-”

“Are they alpacas?”

“I do-”

“They look the same”

Lexa took a deep breath before speeding through her next sentence. “WellAdenIcouldansweryouifyoustoppedinterruptingme” Aden’s smiled turned shy as he looked at his mom, “Sorry mom” Lexa smiled and nodded, knowing her son was really excited and probably a little nervous. Her son couldn’t decide on one book to bring to the signing and instead narrowed it down to five, only choosing three to bring. “You look like you ate a bucket of sugar” Lexa chuckled seeing Aden pressing his face against the window trying to get a better view of the buildings they were passing. “Well I tried but you walked in” Aden’s voice came muffled through the glass, a smile evident still.

“Are you excited?”

“The MOST!”

Lexa cocked her eyebrow and smiled when she felt Aden’s seat bouncing through the whole car. It was less that around ten minutes before they pulled up to the building and Lexa parked. She looked over at Aden as she reached for her seat belt, wiggling her eyebrows, causing Aden to throw his head back in a fit of giggles. They were taking their time walking side by side into the building, Aden holding one book in both hands and Lexa, two books in one hand with her other hand around her sons shoulder.

“Hey mom?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you, you know. For bringing me here to meet Clarke.. and supporting my obsession with the books. It means a lot to me.. even if you’re only doing this because you feel guilty about mom dying”

Lexa stopped walking abruptly and looked down at her son. Aden looking down at the book in his hands standing completely still. She felt her eyes start to water up. She blinked the tears away and she got down on her knee to be able to look at Aden directly.

“Hey.. Hey buddy, look at me please” Lexa lifted Aden’s chin and saw his cheeks slightly red.

“You know I’ll support you in whatever, always, it’s not.. this is not a guilt thing Aden. Sure I wish your mom could’ve been around longer and sometimes I feel bad that you don’t have her, but I’m not. This isn’t me on a guilt trip, you deserve everything I give you. You’re a good kid Aden. You’ve just had a rough couple of years okay? I’m your mom, I’ll do anything for you. We both would have.”

Aden gave his mom a slight smile and hugged her.

“I love you mom”

“I love you too Aden”

Aden sniffled and swiped his arm under his nose to stop any tears or mucus running down. He turned back to his mom and took her hand, smiling, and started once more for the building.

* * *

Lexa wasn’t sure what she expected when they entered. Sure she enjoyed reading and read often, but she never liked one specific author enough to go to a signing. Much less an author who was just as hard or even harder to get tickets for than J.K Rowling, and she loved the “Harry Potter” series immensely. She sure wasn’t expecting the place completely packed with other giddy kids and their soccer moms on the phone (which by the way, update, Tina got a roommate).

“Come on mom! Let’s get in line!”

* * *

“Clarke you ready?”

“Yep, come on, I don’t want to leave them waiting anymore”

Raven and Octavia followed behind Clarke out of the room that they had been getting ready in. As soon as one kid saw them and started yelling, it’s no surprise that basically every kid started yelling. She eagerly stopped by each kid she could and gave them a hug, waving at those she couldn’t reach.

“Hi guys thank you all for coming! My name’s Clarke, and I can’t wait to get to know each one of you today!” Clarke waved but didn’t sit yet, she continued to walk and hug people.

“Clarke, sweetie, this isn’t a hug-a-thon, maybe you could sign books?”

“Fine fine O,” She turned to the group she was in front of and sheepishly shrugged.

Clarke smiled and nodded at everyone who came up to her and told her they loved her book, usually taking pictures with them. Raven and Octavia walking through the room and occasionally stopping to tell a group of kids funny stories of Clarke. _Holy shit, are they thanking me for writing?,_ Clarke was more than grateful. She had started writing for her highschool’s newspaper at first but she got more wind after posting short stories on tumblr. Until she was finally published. Clarke couldn’t have ever pictured this, she was still waiting to wake up from a dream.

She looked up from the marker in her hand, a smile plastered on her face. She was met with a young woman in a flower sweater on top of a button up, holding two books. Needless to say, Clarke was a little surprised to see just an older woman in line, most were moms and they were next to the coffee and on their phones. _(And bloody hell was this woman cute)._

“Uh, Hi, Clarke, me, wait no I mean, I’m Clarke”

Lexa gave a light chuckle. “Hm really? Clarke you say? I don’t think I had caught your name before” She said glancing at the large sign that said  _"Clarke Griffin"_

“And you are?”

“Not the person you’re looking for” Lexa smiled and chuckled slightly then looked behind her. Aden had become nervous and decided that he couldn’t meet his favorite author so opted to getting behind his mom, hiding, and gripping onto her sweater.

“Hey Aden, buddy, there’s someone who wants to meet you”

Clarke leaned far enough in her seat to catch a glimpse of blond hair and a hand holding onto the woman’s sweater. She smiled and stood up, grabbing a piece of paper and her marker, walking over to the side the boy wasn’t facing. She kneeled and tapped his shoulder who immediately turned and became flushed.

“Hii, my name is Clarke! I’m a big fan of yours Aden, mind giving me an autograph?” Clarke excitedly held up the paper and marker then turned up to look at the woman who mouthed, ‘thank you’, she flashed a large smiled and nodded.

Aden’s mouth had dropped by now as he looked between the author then paper and marker.

“Here, you can sign it on this table over here”

Clarke took Aden’s hand and brought him to the table, setting down the paper. She kneeled once more and handed him the marker. Aden took it and poked his tongue out as he concentrated on writing his name. Clarke turned to look at Lexa.

“Not much of a talker is he?” They both gave a small laugh as Lexa ruffled his hair.

“He’s just a little nervous meeting his idol”

Clarke turned to Aden.

“Hey Aden, can you tell me what your favorite book is?”

“ooOOOO”

“-here we go” Lexa muttered with amusement.

“I LIKE UH THIS ONE” Aden held up the book in his hand.

“Why?”

“I like how, how you show that death isn’t the end” He stated shyly.

Clarke cocked her eyebrow and smiled as Aden handed her the paper with his name. The ‘e’ in his name backwards but the ‘e’ in her name facing the correct way. Lexa smiled as she watched Aden flailing his arms around everywhere while he was describing something in the book, Clarke also starting to making exaggerated motions.

“Hey pal? I think maybe you should let Ms. Clarke here sign your books, other kids want to say hi. Plus you can talk to her at the meet and greet”

“Yes mom” The disappointment in Aden’s voice evident as he looked down so Clarke stood up, putting up a finger signaling for him to wait. She went over to a table near by and picked up a toy from one of her books and motioned Raven over.

“Go pay for this please?”

“I expect a tip”

Clarke smiled and turned back to the boy. She handed him the toy and watched him jump up and down, pulling her mom’s sleeve.

“MOM, MOM, DID YOU SEE, LOOK, LOOKIE, CLARKIE GAVE ME A TOY”

Lexa laughed.

“I see Aden, what do you say?”

“Thank you Clarke”

“It’s no problem Aden, but you know what you could give me in return?”

Aden shook his head.

“A hug, and also a proper introduction”

Of course, Aden had no problem jumping Clarke with a hug while muttering excitedly, “mynameisAdenandthisismymomhernameisLexathankyouclarkiehi”

“He’s obviously Aden, and I’m Lexa”

Clarke stuck out her hand to shake Lexa’s hand despite being in a hug.

She heard Raven and Octavia snickering in the background, “Clarkie”

Aden pulled away and looked at them and whispered to himself. “Octaven..”

Both of the girls head’s shot up, their faces clearly flushed. Clarke standing next to Lexa with her arms crossed and smirking.

“Smart kid Lexa.” She scanned her once more, before continuing.

“Nice sweater by the way, two green thumbs up”

Lexa looked down to check what she was wearing, _flower sweater great,_ and looked at Clarke to find her eyebrow cocked and smirking. Lexa didn’t break the eye contact, she maintained it but didn’t say anything. She only looked away when an excited Aden tugged her arm and started to go on and on about how he managed to get “Octaven’s” autograph’s also.

Clarke picked up Aden and talked to him for a few more minutes, arguing about what her last book’s ending meant. Surprisingly, it hadn’t been nearly as long as Lexa had thought. Only about 15 minutes. Clarke set Aden down and handed him two books, handing one to Lexa.

“I’ll talk to you more tomorrow Lexa” it came out as more of a question than anything

Lexa nodded.

They said their goodbye’s and as Lexa shook Clarke’s hand, she leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Thank you for helping my son”. Clarke wanted to ask about it, but they walked away with no more than a few backwards glances from jumpy Aden.

“Lexa..” Clarke whispered to herself as she watched them walk away, only to be pulled back into reality by a new child talking to her.

* * *

“That was AWESOME! Mom did you see, Clarke hugged me! Look at this cool toy!”

“I see Aden, I see, calm down. Are you hungry?”

“Yep!” The boy nodded eagerly but never moving his gaze from the toy.

“Here, hand me the books and wash up, we’ll get you some food.”

Aden left scurrying into the restroom trying to come down from the high he got by meeting his idol. Lexa laughed and leaned against the wall. _Okay she’s seen picture of Clarke before but in person, holy shit,_ Lexa thought to herself before she opened the books to look at the noted Clarke had written. The first one for Aden,wishing him the best and thanking him, the next one wishing him a happy birthday and signed, _“Your #1 fan, Clarke Griffin”_. The last, the one Clarke had handed her,

 _“Can’t wait to see you two tomorrow!_  
_P.s._  
_Lexa, you have beautiful eyes.x”_


	4. Clarke's M&G

Lexa’s eyes slowly opened as she heard her door creak open but didn’t turn her head towards the small light of the hall, instead stared at her clock. _6:42 am._ The light was gone just as fast as it had appeared and the creaking of the floor board was replaced with softer creaking of someone laying on the bed. She smiled as she felt a small arm wrap around her and she shifted in bed, laying on her back, being able to wrap her arm around Aden’s shoulder.

Five minutes. That’s how long the moment lasted. _Five minutes._

 _“Hey mom”_ Aden whispered, eyes still closed.

“Yes Aden?”

_“Is it time to hang out with Clarke yet”_

She couldn’t help herself. Lexa burst out laughing and reached to turn on the lamp on the nightstand.

“I just, oh my god,” She clutched her stomach and looked down at her son trying to keep a straight face.

It took about three minutes before she could calm down. It would have taken less time but when Aden gave her an annoyed glance, she started remembering the time she walked into his room at 1 am and found his looking at youtube wearing sunglasses, because _“he never gets to wear them”._

“Well uh, I doubt that Ms. Griffin is awake right now bud, but soon” Lexa wiped a tear in result of her laughter.

“But come on, Saturday morning cartoons right? You can help me make food”

She had barely finished her sentence before Aden had jumped out of bed and went thumping down the stairs.  
“Child thinks he’s Gumbo” Lexa shook her head and chuckled once more before heading down the stairs after him.

* * *

“How many times have I told you that ice cream isn’t breakfast” Lexa took the carton from Aden who huffed.

“You also told me pizza was bad for you but at school they said it was a vegetable”

Lexa stopped and turned around to check how serious her son was. He raised his eyebrows and smiled but gave no hint that he was lying.

“2 weeks back at school and I’m already seriously considering transferring you”

“It has tomato”

“It’s still not a vegetable Aden”

Lexa opened turned to scan the contents of the fridge before turning to the boy who was flicking through the channels, tongue sticking out. She smiled as she heard him mutter along to the Power Rangers theme song. Personally, Lexa was always more a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles girl, that is until the fourth movie. In her opinion, they ruined the turtles. Now they just looked scary.

“Mom can I have cereal”

“Always the healthiest, I’m so proud” Lexa put her hand up to her heart before she smiled dearly at him.

“I’ll let you choose the cartoon” He waved the remote in front of him and watched his mom contemplate it, before turning and pulling out two bowls.

“Here you go pipsqueak” She handed him the bowl of cereal and took the remote, before both sitting down on the couch. Lexa set her legs up on the coffee table and smiled knowing that if Anya and Lincoln were there, she would be scolded. Aden followed suit and lifted his legs to set on the table, but frowned when he couldn’t reach the table. She wordlessly sat up and pulled it forward and put her arm around a smiling Aden.

They sat watching the cartoons with the occasional commentary of Aden going, _“Mom did you see that! It was like BSHH and POW and PEWPEWPEW”._

  
Before she knew it, Lexa was being dragged out of her home by what seemed to be a bunny.

* * *

Clarke waved her hands and smiled as brightly as she always had. Barely anyone could ever tell that she was low-key still freaking out about being, ‘famous’. She went around with everyone, talking and doing poses with them for pictures. Raven and Octavia were also walking around but only to share even _more_ stories of Clarke’s embarrassing childhood/teenage years.

“Oh my god, no see Clarke was even worse, it took her FOUR years to get over it”

“-Yeah and low-key, we both know she’s still bitter about it”

The group of kids burst into laughter and scattered giggles which made Clarke’s head pop up and shoot a somewhat playful glare at Raven and Octavia, who just waved and smiled innocently.

“Hi Clarkie!”

Clarke turned around to the voice, and smiled at the young boy before getting down on one knee to hug him.

“Hi Aden, how are you?”

“Hyper” Lexa answered for her son, and returned the smile that the author gave her.

“Lexa, Nice to see you again”

“So I’ve read” A slight smirk play her lips as she watched the tips of Clarke’s ears turn read.  
“It’s nice to see you too Clarke”

“Clarke, Clarke, is ice cream breakfast?” Aden tugged her arm and looked at her expectantly.

“It is in my book”

“Ha! See mom, I told you!”

“Well buddy, we don’t live in Clarke’s book, sorry to say” Lexa gave a soft smile and shrugged as she ruffled Aden’s hair. He simply stuck his tongue out and returned to his excited state.

As much as Clarke wanted to stay with Aden and Lexa, she was technically still working. Then again, she was her own boss.

Clarke clapped her hands before making an announcement, “Hey guys! So I have a question. Is anyone hungry..?”

Her question was answered by tons of kid screams (ft. Raven and Octavia jumping up and down with their hand up in the middle of all the kids) and she glanced at the parents, visibly annoyed at the noise.

“Great! Where do you wanna go?” She asked again. Several shouted McDonald’s, others shouted burger king, and very few yelled random things like Ihop and Golden Coral.

“Well I think majority is McDonald’s?” They yelled again. “Well then, let’s go, my treat.” She laughed as all the kids raced out of the building with parents scattering behind their kids, most looking even more visibly frustrated than before if that’s possible. And smiled when she saw Lexa look down at Aden with a questioning look and they both shrugged before calmly walking out (even though Aden was just as excited, just not ready to join Sparta).

* * *

“Let me ask you something”

“Shoot”

“Why did you name the, was it evil?, dinosaur Jason? I mean that’s a human name, I just, it’s-” Lexa cut herself off by laughing.

“First of all, yes it was evil and it’s a _dragon_ Lexa, not a dinosaur. Second of all, I needed a name, I didn’t wanna be close minded and name it ‘Pete’ or ‘Paarthurnax’. God you’re such a fake fan”

“Shut up,” Lexa slightly blushed.  
“Also did you just reference a child’s movie and a Skyrim dragon?”

“Listen, Listen. Maybe.”

“You’re such a dork” Lexa laughed again as she sipped her drink and glanced at the playground. Not really a playground, just some tubes and netting in a restaurant. Aden was playing tag with a group of kids all sliding down ridiculously fast yelling, _“you can’t get me, you can’t get me!”_

“I think they buttered that slide”

“And I’m the d-”

“CLARKE CLARKE LOOK”

Both girls turned and saw a jumping Octavia and a shrugging, yet smiling Raven kneeling at the entrance of the slide. Then, they were gone. All they could hear was some screaming, _“WHY IS THIS SO FUN HOLY SHI-” “CHILDREN OCTAVIA”_ , and the occasional bump against the slide.

They came flying out and fell on top of each other, stumbling up like drunkards. Kids grabbing them and dragging them to the slide once more.

“Is it just me or does Raven look slightly.. Green?”

“Yeah, Raven has.. a condition called movement sickness. That’s why she does nothing all day, or at least that’s what she says”

Lexa smiled and looked back towards the playground though she felt Clarke’s stare on her still.

“You look really nice today Lex”

Clarke was glancing down at hands which were nervously playing with each other. Just because she was considered famous didn’t mean she was cocky. I mean here she was, acting like a jittery teenager. Some things just don’t change.

And when she felt Lexa put her hands on hers to calm her down, she finally came to a conclusion.

She was either having heart palpitations which would lead to a heart attack or she is about to finally experience spontaneous human combustion.

Either way, Clarke knew that this girl would be the end of her and _holy shit, if this was how death would be then was she ready._

“You too Clarke” The soft whisper brought Clarke up to look at Lexa, once again both having a staring contest.

“...Even though you low-key look like you’re going to sell me a house”

Clarke threw her hands up and started out of the booth pretending being offended. Lexa laughed before reaching out to grab her arm.

“Wait wait, I never said you didn’t look hot”

Clarke ducked her head before thanking her.

“Clarke!”

Lexa let go of her arm and Clarke immediately became disappointed, wanting to reach for her hand again. Instead she opted to turn to the voice which she’s become pretty good at recognizing, Aden.

“Yeah, Aden, yes, What’s up kiddo?”

“Are we friends?”

“Of course buddy”

Aden smiled and hugged her before asking her, “doyouwantotcomeoverforaplaydate”, which came out all muffled in the hug. Clarke turned to Lexa mouthing, ‘what’, before she replied, “Do you want to come over for a playdate”.

“Quite forward Lexa, I didn’t peg you for that type of girl”

Oblivious to the joke, Aden butted in to say, “But we’re friends Clarke, I invite all my friends over” And turned to his mom, who was very flustered, who somehow managed to stutter a nod. Clarke turned to Aden and hummed, telling him she’d think about it.

* * *

The meet and greet went flawlessly. Except for the merciless teasing of Raven and O. As she was saying good bye to everyone individually and thanked them endlessly for coming to meet her. When she had to say goodbye to Aden, she handed the boy a slip of paper and told him in a quiet voice, yet made sure it was loud enough for Lexa to hear,

“Let me know when and where the playdate is at”.

_(Clarke Griffin was trending for two and a half hours. The meet and greet, McDonald’s, playdate, and all were included topics of the trend.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come chat me up on tumblr @candlehos if you want :)


	5. Wanna Come Over and Color?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's sort of a filler to add more about Clarke. Hope you like it though!

She probably should have put her phone on silent, taken that she had barely been sleeping (but she hadn’t, she had it on the loudest possible setting). Clarke groaned as she lifted her head from her pillow, hair sticking to her face due to the ‘subtle’ drooling habit she had acquired since this tour started. As much as Clarke loved her fans and loved getting to know them, she couldn’t ever deny that traveling always put a strain on her in at least one way. She looked around her room as if her phone would be standing there. It didn’t take too long until she scrambled to her bedside table to see the notification.

**_(Unknown) 3m ago:_ **

**_Hi Clarkie! It’s Aden :-)_ **

Clarke smiled at the message. The nickname would normally get under her skin somewhat but, this boy was really growing on her, she would probably allow him anything. Still now she thought back to their first meeting. His shy demeanor stood out. While all the other children at both the signing and meet & greet would be yelling and almost begging for her attention, there was one small boy standing very calm with a smile plastered on his face yet the tip of his nose red, standing next to a young woman who would try to casually glance down at him with the softest eyes.

The kids would present themselves proudly, always standing straight, books in hand ready to tell Clarke everything. She loved that, she really did. But she just couldn’t get over about how he couldn’t even look at her, how he didn’t say that the magic was his favorite, instead, it had been about immortality (a topic she had never thought kids his age would recognize but put it in for older kids), how he looked somewhat tired and slouched, and how his mother held a close eye on him like a lion looking over their cub unlike the other parents who were texting off to the side.

 _“Thank you for saving my son”._ That’s what Lexa had told her. At first, she racked her brain trying to figure it out but then, Clarke couldn’t bare to think about something bad happening to Aden, just becoming sad at the thought and opted to push it out of her mind.

She shook her head and looked back down at the phone, opening the message and typing out a reply. She didn’t even get to set the phone down before the ringer went off again.

_**(Aden) now:** _

_**I knew you’d be awake! Mom said u would sleep til 12** _

Clarke chuckled at this. Of course Lexa would say something like that, the woman could give the best replies to anything off the top of her head. Despite it being a subtle attack, well not exactly attack because it was true but that’s how she would classify it, Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Lexa thinking of her and possibly helping Aden send her a message.

_**(Aden & Lexa?) now:** _

_**Mom got me new crayons yesterday, do you want to come over and color with me** _

_**(Clarke) now:** _

_**Did she now? That was nice of her! Sure, I would love that. Let me know where :-)** _

Coloring wasn’t her forte per say, but who wanted to color in the lines anyways. A smile never left her face since she woke up, which was rare considering the fact it was even before ten am and she was never a morning person. Especially not with Raven and Octavia jumping on her bed to wake her. Her phone rang once more, and honestly, she didn’t even know what she was expecting from Aden.

_**(Aden & Lexa?) now:** _

_**I live in a i think white house near some stores** _

The smile on her face only grew bigger, if that was even possible, and somewhat started to hurt her cheeks. She wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not and stood their contemplating her reply. Before she knew it, her finger hit the ‘call’ button.

_“Clarkie! Hi!”_

“Hi Aden! How are you”

She heard shuffling on the other side of the line followed by muffled voices, which sounded like he was speaking to his mom.

_“I’m good Cl-uh-ark”_

_“Hello Clarke”_

“H-hi Lexa”

_“So you want to come over and color?”_

“I promised a play date didn’t I?”

She heard Lexa give a small chuckle. Her heart totally _didn’t_ flutter.

_‘Well we do live in a white house near some stores, but if for whatever reason you can’t find us with that information, I recommend google maps”_

“Here’s the thing, I put it in and it sent me to The White House, now I know this is DC but I think I would recognize you if you were the president”

_“You might, you might not”_

By this point in the conversation, Clarke was really starting to wonder if Lexa was actually the President or even the first lady. Okay maybe she didn’t pay a lot of attention to politics, but she usually knew who the President was. _Usually._

“Wait.. are, are you serious?”

_“Yes Clarke.”_

The line was silent as she stood their confused before she put the phone on speaker and googled the president. She was about to hit enter but she heard a small laughing and another voice which wasn’t holding back their laughing.

 _“We don’t live in the white house Clarkie”_ Small laughter still coming from the young boy’s mouth.

 _“No no, oh my god, I can’t believe you fell for that”_ Lexa was basically breathless from the laughter.

“I... I didn’t fall for that Lexa, I was just throwing you a bone _pshh_ , me? I’m a super smart writer”

_“Sure thing Griffin, whatever helps you sleep at night. But for real, 313 N Polis”_

“How did you know my last name?”

_“Really Clarke?”_

_“Clarkie!”_

“Oh right, right, author yeah that’s me”

More small laughter followed by silence.

_“We’ll see you soon Clarke”_

“Sure, maybe by 10. Bye Aden, bye Lex”

Before she hung up she heard Aden say, _‘did she just call you lex?’_ and get a reply of, _‘hush child’_. The image of Aden teasing his mom made the heart palpitations return. She walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She wasn’t blushing, she was just the strained from getting out to bed. Clarke was going to shower but an incoming call halted her plans. Subconsciously, she hoped it was Lexa and Aden, but realistically, she knew it was just her manager or friends.

But as she read the caller ID, her heart fell to her stomach and stared at the phone, letting the call go to voicemail.

**_(Finn Collins) Now:_ **

**_Missed Call_ **

**_(Finn Collins) Now:_ **

**_1 New Voicemail!_ **

As she went to leave, Clarke wanted to leave her phone. She knew she couldn’t.

The phone stayed shut off the entire time as she drove to Lexa and Aden’s. The sickening feeling in her stomach was replaced by butterflies as she arrived and stood in front of the house, lifting her hand to knock.

* * *

**_@ClarkeIsAnAuthor : 9:31 am_ **

**_Training for this play-date like it’s the Olympics. #Isuckatcoloring_ **


	6. Forest Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated, my classes this year are trying to kill me yikes! Anyways hope you like it and thank you to everyone who's given this kudos, I appreciate it!

Aden hung up and turned to face his mom with a slightly wider smile plastered on his face. He stood proudly and looked at her before engulfing her in a hug, his arms not reaching all the way around her torso. His mom, slightly taken back by the action quickly regained her thoughts and immediately hugged her son back. This would’ve been one of the most sentimental action that the two would’ve shared in their home since Costia.  _ Would’ve _ . The silent room was suddenly filled with laughter and Aden pulled away, but not before grabbing his mom’s tablet and running out of the room yelling,  _ “Bye Lex” _

When the shower started and she heard splashing, it didn’t take her long to find out where he went. She turned back to the counter and examined everything. The cake that Aden and her had started earlier, before he texted Clarke. Lexa turned to a bowl where she was having Aden crush cookies. Most of the contents were outside of the bowl, leading all the way to the floor. Every year she would make the same cake, cheesecake. The tradition started years ago when it was the one year anniversary of having Aden and Costia had convinced her that he would love the cake. Needless to say, she was right, like she always had been. She continued baking, not wanting Aden to go on his mantra of “ _ When will you get on it mommy?”  _ and attempting to snap despite the smile it brought her.   
  
Maybe it was 15 minutes by the time Lexa heard small patter of feet running and looked up from the fridge then turned to see her son with wet hair, his pajamas, and tablet raised above his head.   
  
“MooOOOMMM”  
  
“AdeeEEENNN  
”    
“LOOK”   
  
Her tablet was shoved in front of her, it was turned to Clarke’s twitter. More specifically, the last recent tweet. A small smile graced her lips as she eyed the jumping boy next to her and who said “I can beat her do you think I can beat her we need medals” She ruffled his hair then handed the tablet back to him. “You can make macaroni necklaces” As Aden looked at her with eyes wide and about to reply, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Lexa stood there stared in amusement as she saw the young boy suddenly turn into Speedy Gonzales as he ran to the door before following suit.   
  
__ “Hi Clarkie!”  
__   
_ “Hey Aden, how are you buddy” _ __   
__   
As she turned the corner to the door she saw Clarke looking down at Aden hugging her waist and stroking his hair, only to look up and lock eyes with Lexa.    
  
__ “Hi” Clarke hadn’t been running or done any kind of physical activity in the past 5 months besides giving adamant 5 year olds piggy back rides, and yet here she was. Saying hello like she just ran 3 miles.  
  
“Hello Clarke” Lexa gave a small wave and smiled “Please, come in”  
  
Aden took the blonde’s hand and dragged her in, and then eagerly waiting to see what she had. “I got this kiddo some coloring stuff, I hope that was okay”  
  
“Yeah, that’s great, thank you so much. How much do I owe you?”  
  
“You could color with us”  
  
“Yeah Mom!”  
  
Lexa put her finger up to her chin and stared point blankly at the wall before replying, “I’ll think about it, but right now I need to change out of these clothes that SOMEONE made me get dirty” Sheepishly, Aden shuffled behind Clarke where his mother’s stare couldn’t reach him before watching her jog up the stairs. 

* * *

The young boy glanced up from his drawing and looked at the author who held a green colored pencil and had it placed on the paper but kept her focus on her phone along with the stair case.  
  
“Hey Clarke”   
Her eyebrows furrowed as she eyed Aden. Hearing him say “ _ Clarke”  _ made her stomach twist.  
  
“Yes Aden?”  
  
“Why do you keep looking at your phone”   
Clarke looked down at her colored pencil as her mind raced for an explanation.   
_ Forest Green. _ __   
Her finger traced the gold letters and she looked back up at the boy who had his head tilted.   
__ Like a cat,  she thought to herself.  
  
“My uh, manager was going to call today to um work out some last minute scheduling.” She cleared her throat before she looked up at him once more.  
  
“Oh. That makes sense! Are you going to be in town for my birthday?”  
  
“I do-”  
  
“She’s probably busy buddy”   
  
Lexa walked down the stairs, looking over the railing to see Aden on his tummy with his feet kicking behind him and Clarke fiddling a colored pencil before looking at her. She went over to them and laid the same way between them.   


* * *

“Clarkie! The clouds aren’t white, they need to be purple”  
  
“Gosh Clarke it’s like you’ve never studied clouds”  
  
“WELL I’M SORRY I’M SO UNCULTURED”

* * *

Aden’s smile seemed to be plastered on, never leaving his face as he rolled around on the floor from laughter. Though it had felt like 5 minutes, it had already turned into 3pm and it wasn’t long before  _ both  _ Clarke and Aden started whining and somehow decided that ordering pizza was the best choice of food.   
  
“Go get cleaned up while we, you have crayon all over your face”  
  
As Aden ran away toward the restroom, his voice yelling  _ “No olives!”  _ echoed the halls.  
  
“I always thought he was a smart kid” Clarke smiled to herself and followed Lexa to the kitchen.  
  
“Thank you a lot Clarke, for agreeing to this, Aden really appreciates this”  
  
“Anytime Lex, it’s my pleasure”  
  
A small nod came in reply as she reached for laptop to order. The author stood behind her and watched as the same woman who was in portraits all around the house appear on her screen. She also watched the laptop open and happen to be on her website.   
“Die hard fan huh?”  
  
This time, Lexa wasn’t so lucky. Her hair was up and she was pretty sure they were blazing red.

“I don’t wanna hear it Griffin” She gave her a playful push and she clicked out of the page.

* * *

They finished not long after and they stood there in the kitchen until Clarke tapped her and ran away. It didn’t take Lexa to figure it out and chase after the laughing woman. Her laughter was infectious, leading its way to her mouth as they circled the couch in standoff like an old western movie.  
  
“Time to find out if you’re as bad as playing tag as you are coloring Clarkie”  
  
“Hey! I wasn’t _that_ bad Woods, you’re just jealous”  
  
“Mayb-”  
  
Lexa ran around the couch and tapped the woman trying to avoid her touch. Clarke on the other hand, had other ideas. She attempted to jump the couch to get the green eyed woman though in the process, managing to trip on her own feet, taking Lexa down with her. Clarke lifted her head and looked at the woman underneath her, both staring at each other.  
  
 _Forest green?  
  
Ocean blue?  
_  
“Well this is a new take on, __if I’m going down you’re going down with me”   
  
Lexa’s laughter died down as she intently began staring at the blonde’s moving lips. Clarke hovered over her patiently, trying to see if Lexa was looking at what Clarke thought she was. And then Lexa’s head lift subtly. If she hadn’t been paying complete attention she would’ve missed it. In one swift movement, Clarke leaned down and caught Lexa’s lips with her own, both moving in perfect sync with one another. 

Clarke’s stomach did flips and her entire life suddenly seemed irrelevant, everything seemed to just disappear and all she thought about was her. She felt Lexa smile against her kiss and _holy fuck,_ she knew she was __done. Clarke knew that the woman under her, and the young boy who says clouds are purple, owned her bisexual ass.  
When they pulled away, Lexa released a contented sigh, soft smile on her face and kept her eye contact. Clarke gave a smile, that Lexa had yet to see. She’d seen the smiles to the kids at the tour, but this smile was shy yet she still managed to understand. Her pupils were blown and that seemed like an understatement. The tip of her nose and cheeks flushed. Clarke continued to look at her and then whispered,  
“Forest green”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story might end soon, it wasn't supposed to go on this long actually, it was maybe a 3 chapter fluff story but here we are. I have this other story to post later though so if you want keep an eye out for that! Anyways now with my classes under control I'll be able to go back to updating more.


End file.
